Decisions (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine discuss what remodeling project to undertake next.


_Mari &amp; Ilna—you guys are the awesomest awesome that ever awesomed. I am so incredibly grateful for your love and support every day. _

_Sandy—my fandom soul mate. I can't believe it's been over a decade now. There have been some incredibly high peaks and some incredibly low valleys and having you there to share them has been a gift._

_REAL Worlders—I am running out of superlatives for how AMAZING you guys are. We LOVE hearing your comments and ideas. Thanks for joining us on this ride. Your support and enthusiasm makes it exponentially more enjoyable._

* * *

**Decisions (1/1)**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Sunday 6:45 P.M.**

Steve and Catherine sat on the couch in their living room with the brochures Steve had picked up at the Home Building and Remodeling Show spread out on the coffee table in front of them.

"I can't believe you convinced Danny to go to the home show with you." Catherine smiled and shook her head as she picked up one of the brochures showing luxurious bathrooms fit for a spa. "I thought he was planning on sleeping in today."

"Plans change," Steve smirked. "I did him a favor. Wouldn't want him turning into a couch potato."

"Is that the way he sees it?" Catherine's eyes danced with mirth.

Steve shrugged.

"I didn't realize you were even thinking about starting another remodeling project so soon," Catherine continued as she opened and looked at several bathroom choices.

"I just … " Steve started then leaned over and kissed her temple, " … well … last time it took Nonna to point out to me that there were some things around here that need updating."

Catherine smiled. "She was just trying to help."

"I know," Steve nodded. "And I'm glad she said something because she was right."

"Whatever brought it on," Catherine laid her hand on Steve's thigh, "there's no question the new kitchen is amazing."

"It is," Steve placed his hand over hers. "And you know the best part?"

"What's that," Catherine turned to face him.

"We did it together. We both had input." Steve ran his thumb across her palm. "We're building a home together. Our home."

"You're right," Catherine smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "_That_ is the best part."

"I wasn't trying to shut you out by not mentioning the home show and taking Danny," Steve assured her. "I wanted to get the brochures and do a little bit of the preliminary leg work and then …"

"Then what?" Catherine asked.

"I guess I wanted to surprise you," Steve answered softly.

"It was a nice surprise." She kissed him on the cheek. "Was there anything you saw today that really jumped out at you? Do you have any preference of what you'd like to do next?"

"Not really," Steve replied honestly. "You?"

"Not especially." Catherine lifted her head off his shoulder and examined the brochure in her hands. "Some of these bathrooms are pretty elaborate."

"That's an understatement," Steve chuckled. He searched through the brochures and pulled out the one from the shower maker he and Danny had talked to at the show. "This one has real stone walls and a stone floor. What's the point of that?"

Catherine peered at the picture. "It looks like it would be hard on your knees."

"Exactly!" Steve said triumphantly. "That's what I told the salesman. And Danny looked at me like I was crazy and accused of us of not being like so-called normal people."

"I don't get it. I guess we could get some sort of shower mat," Catherine suggested.

"That might take care of the floor but what about the walls." Steve pointed to the picture. "Can you imagine trying to lean against that … "

"You're right," Catherine shook her head. "There's no way that could possibly work for us. We'd end up covered in bruises all the time. The multi-level water nozzles look like fun though."

Steve studied the picture. "We could definitely have a lot of fun with those." He waggled his eyebrows. "But the stone walls and floor are out."

"Agreed," Catherine nodded. She picked up another brochure showing a variety of new sinks and vanities. "I'm not sure I like all these sinks that sit on top of the counter either. Seems like a recipe for a bruised tailbone to me. I mean how would I, or you, or we even sit … "

"We are so on the same wavelength," Steve sighed. "That was my first thought as well. And by the way I found out today those are called vessel sinks."

Catherine smiled then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're becoming very fluent in remodel-speak. I like it."

Steve grinned. "Danny said those sinks are the new trend."

"Maybe," Catherine laid the brochure back on the table, "but they wouldn't really work for us."

"Who designs these things?" Steve asked sincerely.

"I have no idea." Catherine put the bathroom brochures aside and glanced at the glossy picture of the media room with its gigantic television and plush seating. "I'm not sure we'd get much use out of this either," she said.

"Probably not," Steve agreed. "But Danny insisted I take the brochure even though I told him we don't really watch enough TV to make that worth the expense."

"Let me guess," Catherine laughed. "He wants to come over and use it."

"You got in one," Steve laughed.

"This bamboo flooring is cool but the floors here are in really good shape and I like the fact that they're original." Catherine put the flooring brochure aside.

"Me too," Steve agreed.

She leaned across him to pick up several brochures showing elaborate decks. "Wow! Some of these are pretty extreme."

"I know. They're something aren't they?" Steve agreed. "I think some of them are actually too much for this house. You know what I mean?"

"I do." Catherine nodded as she looked at the variety of options ranging from simple to elaborate.

"What do you think of the idea of an outdoor kitchen though?" Steve asked.

"I gotta admit I'd never really thought of it," Catherine said, "but to be honest I don't hate the idea."

"It would save a lot of running back and forth." Steve pointed out. "And look at this one." He sifted through the brochures until he found the one he was looking for. "It has a lower level seating area with built in couches."

"Oh I like that," Catherine said excitedly.

"Me too," Steve agreed, happy to see Catherine was leaning in the direction of upgrading their outdoor space. He was more than willing to take on whatever project Catherine wanted but considering the amount of time they spent outdoors, and how much they both loved their backyard and beach, a deck upgrade made a lot of sense.

"And this brochure says if we would rather build the deck ourselves they sell the plans." Steve could sense Catherine's excitement was growing and her mind was made up.

"I like the idea of building it ourselves." Steve leaned in close to her ear and his voice took on a gravelly quality.

"Me too," she purred. "Definitely."

"I was reading one of these other brochures before you got home," Steve said as he kissed her neck, "and it said the trick to building a deck yourself is making sure the footings are done right."

Catherine's eyes darkened. "I love it when you talk construction," she said.

"The board that attaches the deck to the house is called a ledger board," Steve growled.

"Tell me more." Catherine leaned her head back to give him better access.

"The footings hold the main support poles and it's vital they be straight and solid." Steve lowered her down onto the couch and hovered over her.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I think we've made a decision."

"Indeed." Steve slid his hands under her shirt. "Now it's time to celebrate."

* * *

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**Wednesday 8:00 A.M.**

"I appreciate your input, brah, but I got this covered," Chin assured Danny as Steve and Catherine entered the break room to find their fellow team members finishing up their morning coffee.

"Have what handled," Steve asked.

"Danny wants to make sure Chin gets Leilani an appropriate Valentine's gift," Kono chuckled as she leaned against the counter.

"Really?" Catherine laughed. She made her way to the coffee machine and poured two cups, handing one to Steve.

"Yes, really," Danny said defensively. "I happen to be a very good Valentine's Day gift giver. It's a tricky holiday because women's expectations and men's expectations are so different."

"Oh do tell," Catherine smiled as she leaned beside Kono.

"Women want romance," Danny explained. "You don't necessarily have to spend a fortune, they just want all the hearts and flowers stuff."

"Is that so?" Catherine smiled. "And what do men want?"

"That's simple," Danny scoffed. "Men want one thing for Valentine's Day. Sex."

"Really?" Catherine asked skeptically.

"Yes, really."

"I don't understand." Catherine said with genuine confusion.

"What's to not understand?" Danny huffed. "It's not complicated."

"I don't know," Catherine shrugged. "I think that just like women men would want something a little special for Valentine's Day. Something they don't necessarily get every day anyway."

Danny looked at a beaming Steve. "Of course … what was I thinking … it's not like the two of you need any kind of special occasion." He stood up and tossed his paper coffee cup in the garbage and headed for the door muttering, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. The luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
